Hotesses in the Host Club
by Demonesnake
Summary: Its another story and i hope everyone that reads it enjoys it and i dont own anything of the sort except the Characters Akira,Claire,and serenity and made up characters that are in there. But i hope this gets popular so enjoy .
1. The New Students

Hostesses in the Host

Chapter One

At the first day of School, three new students transferred to Ouran Academy. There three sisters who transferred from the United States. The eldest Claire, has blue hair with green highlights. Blue eyes, and very cheerful almost about everything. The only thing she wants to do in Ouran Academy is to play music. She can play piano, violin, and she can sing.

The middle child can do a lot of things, but nobody knows of what's she thinks or what she does. The youngest Serenity loves to kick butt and play sports. She don't care what class she takes just as long as she plays sports. Her favorite sport is soccer because she loves to kick. Blue eyes and black hair and she still rocks.

"So what are we going to do in After school?,"asked Serenity. "I don't know, but I hope I can get my classes I want,"said Claire. "Ooh, Hey look it's a sports sign-up, I'm going ahead,"said Serenity. "Ok bye, have fun,"said Claire.

"Hey did you hear about this Host Club thing,"said a girl. "Yeah and I heard their handsome rich boys,"said another girl. "I also heard there's a very cute one who's not wealthy,"said the third girl. "There's even one who's very quiet and cute at the same time and a cute boy who looks like a elementary schooler,"said the first girl. "What I heard is that the top host, also the chairman's son is a cutie and charms girls,"said the second girl. "Mmm, Host Club huh,"said Claire.

"I think I'm going to find out,"said Claire. She bumps into someone. "Oh I'm sorry,"said Claire. It was the chairman of the school. "Don't worry about it, and hey are you one of the three new students from the United States,"said the Chairman. "Uh..yes, yes I am,"said Claire. "Welcome to Ouran Academy,"said the Chairman. "Oh thanks, by the way do you really have a host club here?,"said Claire. "Oh yes we do have one, would you like to join?,"said the Chairman. "Ahh, yes I'd love to,"said Claire. "Alright now your an official member of the Host Club,"said the Chairman.

"Oh thank you so much,"said Claire. She bowed down to him and went off somewhere else. "Hmm, I wonder If I should tell him,"said the Chairman. "Oh well, I'll let him figure it out ,"said the Chairman.

Meanwhile with Claire on the other hand. "I think I'm going to get my schedule,"said Claire. When she got her schedule, she was shocked of what she got. "Yes, I got music class, and art class, I'm happy,"said Claire.

Meanwhile with Serenity, at the sports sign-up sheet. "Wow, there's a lot of people who love sports,"said Serenity. She was looking for soccer team sign-up. When she found it, she signed in just in time. "Good timing,...Oh my god I forgot I have to get my schedule for class,"said Serenity. Running from the soccer sign-up and up to the class schedules. Someone just knocked her over, "Hey watch it there,"said Serenity.

"Well excuse me, maybe you should not run at this time little girl,"said the person. "Hey first of all I'm not a little girl, my name is Serenity,"said Serenity. "And second of all, I'm in a hurry to get a schedule dumbass,"said Serenity. "Hey the names Hikaru,"said Hikaru. "Well I have no time for here, so excuse me,"said Serenity.

She ran off straight ahead. "Hmph, your excused,"said Hikaru. "Hey, Hikaru, hurry up already,"said someone. "I'm coming, I'm coming Kaoru,"said Hikaru. He ran off the other way. Back at Claire's session, "Man I'm so excited,"said Claire.

Claire got knocked over by Serenity. "Hey that hurt...huh Serenity, what are you doing running around?,"said Claire. "Sorry Claire, I was at the sign up sheet, but then I forgot my schedule, so then I..,"said Serenity. "Oh come on, lets go to your schedule,"said Claire dragging Serenity. "Hey, hey not so fast,"said Serenity. "Oh shut up,"said Claire.

Once they got there, Serenity asked for her schedule, then it was passed to her. "Sweet, I got two periods of P.E and soccer team practice after that. "Well I'm happy for you,"said Claire. Serenity smiled at Claire, "But stop running around for crying out loud,"said Claire. "Ok, ok I'll stop,"said Serenity. "By the way, wheres other sis?,"asked Serenity.

"Oh she just walked off without telling me again, so Idk,"said Claire. "Aww, I want to see her schedule,"said Serenity. "Don't worry, well find out ourselves when we get home, or when class starts,"said Claire.

The bell rang, and everyone was running to their class. "Oh got to go P.E bye sis,"said Serenity. "ok bye,"said Claire, *I hope I get to meet the host club today*, thought Claire. Claire was getting in to her first period class. "Wow, there's not that many people yet,"said Claire.

She saw groups talking and chatting. Sat there until the bell ring. Some people shooked her desk and dropped Claire's stuff. "Oh man,"said Claire. Someone was helping her get her stuff. *Oh wow who's that,*thought Claire. The eyes were blue as the ocean, and so pale, and had a black hat. *Awww he's so cute,*thought Claire.

The person looked at her and said, "Claire its me, but don't tell anyone,"said the person. "Oh, but why are you doing this?,"asked Claire. He stood there silent and went to his seat. *Hmph...Typical,*thought Claire.

Awhile later Claire went to see if she could find the other sister. "Um, I'm so sorry, that I bumpt you,"said Claire bowing down. Then she ran off looking again. *Who is that guy, oh nevermind, I need to look for my sister,*thought Claire, still running through the hall ways. Later on,

"Oh man, I'll look for her later, right now I want to look for the room, where the host club meets,"said Claire. Claire saw a couple of girls just talking about them. "Lets see, If they know anything where I could find them,"said Claire. She went up to ask, "Hey do you know where the host club meets at?,"asked Claire.

"Oh yeah they go to the music room three,"said Girl one. "Yeah, they have the most fantastic events in the school year,"said Girl two. "Oh well thanks for telling me,"said Claire. "No prob,"said both of the Girls.

Claire walked off to find where it is, while the other two girls keep talking about them. *If I remember correctly they would be upstairs,*thought Claire. *Oooh, why am I getting nervous,*thought Claire. Several minutes later, she found the room. *Gulp*, "Ok here goes,"said Claire. She opened the door, and rose petals went flying by her hair.


	2. A New Member in the Host Club

Hostesses in the Host

Chapter Two

"Welcome to the Host Club,"said a group. Claire opened the door a bit wider to see. But then a group of twins popped out in front of her.

"Well hello their cutie,"said one of the twins. Also the other twin was tilting her chin upward.

"What would you be here for?,"asked the other twin. Claire was blushing as if she were a strawberry. "Now guys, don't frighten our customer, you know better Hikaru and Kaoru,"said a blonde person.

"What were just checking,"said both of the twins. "Don't worry about them, so tell me what would you like here, my name is Tamaki,"said Tamaki.

Still blushing she still can't even speak. _***What am i doing, I can't speak, but there so hot,***_thought Claire. "Well, I see you have a beautiful dress I see, how it glimmers your eyes,"said Tamaki, _***Takes Claire's hand and kisses it,***_. _***Ahh, oh my gosh,*******_thought Claire.

Claire pulled her hand back,and told them this, "Oh, I'm not a customer,"said Claire. Everyone froze from what she said.

"Whaaaat,"said the twins, "Uh, huh, what do you mean your not a customer?,"asked Tamaki. "Oh, I joined the Club,"said Claire. Everyone was in shock and froze in surprising shock. "Huh...but but how,"said Tamaki.

"Well, I talked to the Chairman and he said I could join,and I couldn't resist, the host club was interesting and I wanted to join,"said Claire. "What, when did you meat the Chairman?,"asked Tamaki. "This morning, I sort of bumped into him,and we kind of chatted a little bit,"said Claire. Tamaki was so in shock, he didn't know what to say anymore.

"Wow, you put Tamaki in quiet a shock there,"said Kaoru. "Yeah, Tamaki hasn't been in this shock since he found out..,"said Hikaru. Kaoru put his hand to shut his mouth. "Shh, don't blow it,"whispered Kaoru. "What now,"said Claire.

"Oh, it's nothing, nothing at all,"said Kaoru. "Kyouya when did this happen,"said Tamaki. "I have no affirm to this information, and I was not aware of this,"said Kouya. Tamaki put his down in stress.

"Oh well, might as well go with it, for the clubs sake,"said Tamaki. Claire got confused and a bit curious. "Well, welcome to the club,and thank you for being a new member,"said Tamaki. "Yay, I'm so happy,"said Claire.

"So what's your name?,"asked Tamaki. "Oh, my names Claire Kuraimizu, 2nd year, Class A,"said Claire. "Uh, Claire, why does it sound so familiar,"said Tamaki. "Well, that's because she's from our class, and she's the one who bumped into you while running off,"said Kyouya. "What, you mean down the hallway,"said Tamaki. "Yep, that's the one,"said Kyouya.

"What,"said Claire, _***You mean he's the one that I bumped into and ran off from,***_thought Claire.

"So that was you,"said Claire blushing. "I guess so, but it's alright, it's no big deal, and I'm just glad you joined our club,"said Tamaki. Claire instantly started to blush after that, and then she fainted.

When Claire woke up someone was above her. "What, who is it,"said Claire. "Oh, hi, sorry for the commotion there, I'm Haruhi,"said Haruhi. Claire blushed over the smile and those brown eyes.

"Aww, you look so cute Haruhi,"said Claire. "Um, If it's because of what I said, then I'm sorry,"said Tamaki. "Oh no no, It's my fault for tripping or fainting heehee,"said Claire. "Well let's leave it in the past for now,"said Tamaki smiling.

Claire blushed a bit over that. "Hey,"said someone. Claire looked over and it was a little boy. "Oh hey and would you'd be,"said Claire.

"My name is Mitsukuni Haninozuka, 3rd year, class A, but I'd go with calling me Hunny,"said Hunny. "Oh ok Hunny-chan,"said Claire. A person was behind him, and he was tall, black hair, and he's very quiet.

"Oh, hey Mori,"said Hunny. "Mori?,"said Claire. "Yeah his name is Takashi Morinozuka, 3rd year, class A, but his nickname is Mori, just like mine is Hunny,"said Hunny. "Oh I see, nice to meet you Mori,"said Claire.

Mori stould quiet, and left no response, but a minute later he made a smile. _***Oh wow, he's like my sister,***_ thought Claire. Mori somewhat patted Claire on the head for some strange reason.

"Huh,"said Claire, _***What, did I do something wrong, did I offend him,***_thought Claire blushing. Then he got his hand off and went back to being usual.

"Wow, he's reminding me of..,"aid Claire. "So Claire, since you are a girl, you are going to talk to boys, while we talk to girls,"said Tamaki. "Oh ok then, I can do that,"said Claire.

But then Claire looked at Haruhi for a minute. _***Oh my gosh is he..,***_thought Claire. She went up to Haruhi and asked, "Um..Haruhi..Why are you a girl dressed as a boy?,"asked Claire. Haruhi was in shocked of what she said.

_**to be Continued...**_

_**that was so cute of how Claire got flirted with three of the boys but if your interested there's more in chapter three when she hosts guys ^ ^**_

_**and i wonder what Haruhi is gonna do now that Claire found out her secret o_o (what's the host club gonna do about it)**_

_**see you in the next chapter ^ ^**_


	3. Her First Guests

Hostesses in the Host

Chapter Three

"What, what are you talking about, I'm not a girl,"said Haruhi. "Yes you are, I can tell, and plus those eyes and your smile is like a girl's smile,"said Claire. All of the boys are shocked of how'd she'd found out.

There was silent between Claire and Haruhi.

_***Sigh***_, "Alright you win, yes I am a girl, and would you please keep it a secret,"said Haruhi. "Of course, but why,"said Claire. "Uh, well..,"said Haruhi.

"She owe's us a dept of 80,000 yen of a vase she broke,"said Kyouya. "It was an accident, and it was because I tripped,"said Haruhi. "Then why would you come here in the place,"said Kyouya. "I was only looking for a place to study,"said Haruhi.

"Well anyway, I will keep your secret, I promise,"said Claire. "Thanks Claire,"said Haruhi. "See Haruhi, Claire can dress as a girl, and still be in the host club, so why can't you do that for daddy,"said Tamaki.

"I'm sorry, Daddy?,"asked Claire confused. "Tamaki treats Haruhi as if she was her daughter, so Tamaki is not really her father,"said Hunny. "Well if that's it, then does Haruhi ever complain about it,"said Claire. "Because she doesn't mind, and although she does get irritated that Tamaki bugs her in whereing girly clothes,"said Kaoru.

"Momma, please tell our daughter of what daddy wants for her,"said Tamaki. "Who's momma?,"asked Claire. "Sadly, that would be me,"said Kyouya.

Claire was somewhat thinking akward a bit. _***That's pretty sad for him,***_thought Claire.

"Well, forgetting that, you need to prepare your skill, and all the men your going to talk to,"said Kyouya. _***Great, so he thinks I'm not prepared, well I'll show him how prepared I am,***_thought Claire with a smile and nodded.

"Well I hope I do my best, and don't cause trouble,"said Claire. "Well Claire, let me ask you something,"said Tamaki. "Yeah, what is it,"said Claire. "How did you figure out, that Haruhi was a girl?,"asked Tamaki. "Oh, that's because I know someone who dresses as a guy, and makes it look like a guy,"said Claire. "So basically she does the same thing as Haruhi,"said the Twins. "Yep,"said Claire, and the twins are thinking dirty thoughts.

_***Yeah, they're so lucky he's not here, otherwise he kick there ass,***_thought Claire.

"Ok bring in the guys,"said Kyouya. "Come on Claire it's time to work,'said Hikaru. Both of them grap Claire to go to the door. "Wait, what now, I'm confused,"said Claire. "Well you did said your a member of this club,"said Kaoru. "Yes, that's right,"said Claire. "So you get to entertain like us, to customers,"said Hikaru. "Entertain, what do you mean by entertain?,"asked Claire.

"Don't worry my lady, just tell them about yourself, and make sure you make them happy as ever,"said Tamaki. "Oh, ok then I'll try,"said Claire. "Good luck Claire - chan,"said Hunny. Mori just gave thumbs up for good luck. "Thanks guys,"said Claire.

The door opened and they're were first girls of course, but then the boys came up. *Ok just calm down, and do your best,*Claire talking to herself. She went up to them and said, "Hi there, and welcome to the Host Club,"said Claire. The boys looked at her and say,

"Are you the new member of the host club?,"said one of the boys. "Um yes, yes I am,"said Claire with a little blush. "How did you know?,"asked Claire. "Oh, the whole school is talking about it,"said one of them. "Oh I see,"said Claire.

There was quiet for a moment.

"Ok lets go talk shall we,"said Claire. All of the boys follow her, and there's only five of them. So they all chat, and have a good time. All laughing and cheery, but Claire seems to enjoy it.

Tamaki was both talking to his customers and watching Claire and see what she's doing.

"Master Tamaki, why are you spying on Claire,"said Hikaru. "Yeah, your doing the same thing when I came here,"said Haruhi. "We need to see if she's good or not,"said Tamaki.

"So Claire is it true that you transferred from the U.S,"said a boy named Hakkai. "Yes, its true,"said Claire. "So what's it like?,"asked another boy named Tsubaki. "Oh it's not that much, but it's a very good place to be in,"said Claire.

"Why did you move here,"said a blond boy named Kyo. "It's because my mom found a job here,"said Claire.

Meanwhile with the other host club members.

"Master Tamaki, you've been looking at Claire for fifteen minutes already,"said Hikaru. Tamaki was looking at her very closely, _***Wow, she's so cute, she's almost as cute as Haruhi,***_thought Tamaki with other daydreaming thoughts.

"Oh brother, he's daydreaming again,"said Kaoru.

While the conversation, Haruhi is talking to the other girls and there clients for them, since they felt neglected.

"So Haruhi, what are the others looking at her for?,"said one of the girls. "Oh, don't worry, she's just new, and they're seeing of how's she's doing,"said Haruhi. "I heard she is from the U.S., and that she's a second year, even though she transferred,"said a girl named Jessica.

"Well, I think she's a kind girl, even though she's new,"said Haruhi. "Oh Haruhi that's so sweet of you,"said one of the girls. "Well, I wouldn't say sweet, but the only thing sweet I see is you,"said Haruhi.

All of the girls were blushing and meanwhile back with Claire.

"So Claire, do you have any sisters,"said Hakkai.

Claire thought about it, _***Well should I tell them...no I'll shall wait for them to figure it out,***_thought Claire with a little giggle.

"Well I'm not sure If I do or not, but you'll have to figure out if I do or not,"said Claire. "What, what do you mean your not sure,"said Tsubaki.

Claire gave a little giggle and gave a smile. The boys were forgetting the sister conversation, and continued to adore as cute. Later when they left, "Claire, I enjoy talking to you,"said Kyo. "Well I hope you can come next time,"said Claire.

Right when the doors closed, they all had a meeting of how Claire did. "That was amazing of how you did, out there,"said Tamaki. "Thanks,"said Claire. "By the way do you really have sisters?,"said the twins. "No, it was a joke I made up,"said Claire. "Oh, so you don't,"said Tamaki.

Claire smiled and said,"No,"said Claire. "Oh, that's so sad,"said the twins.

"Well nevermind that, it's that...your performance today was wonderful, that I want you to be my assistant for tomorrow,"said Tamaki. "Wha...assistant?,"said Claire.

_**to be continued...**_

_**Chapter four will be out soon just wait and i wonder whats going to happen next XD**_

_**see you in the next chapter ^_~**_


End file.
